bakatotestfandomcom-20200222-history
Perfect-Area Complete!
Perfect-Area Complete! is the first opening theme of Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu anime, performed by Natsuko Asou. Characters in Order of Appearance Potential Lyrics TV Version Rōmaji= houttoite sodatsu mono nanda nandarou one more chance, one more chance never never give up! one more chance, one more chance never give up! deai mashite wa kantan sugiru yo saisho ni kimeta kotae wa hitotsu tokimekimashita goukakushimasu ka koi mo shoubu mo awatenai KOTSU KOTSU KOTSU to tetsuya ni tameiki watashi no naka ni tensai dreamer omou koto mina kanaeba ii na hito no sekai wa kinishinai Perfect-area complete! zettai koko de matterunda Perfect-area nozomu koe ga kikoeru yo ah! EAR EAR!! Why? tomaranai surechigai watashi ga soudanaite nara tomodachi kai tomodachi desu kanashiki reiten da ne No! yari na oshi kaki na oshi honki de one more chance please ima yori suteki na mirai ga aru no ni ima yori suteki ni my life, my life, my life!! |-| English= Something that grows when you leave it alone- What is it? One more chance, one more chance never never give up! one more chance, one more chance never give up! Meeting someone else is easy to do I've decided the answer first at the beginning My heart throbbing when I'm thinking whether I passed or not I won't be flustered in love or matches Study, study, study and sighing all night I'm a genius dreamer inside me It'd be great if everyone's wishing comes true I won't worry about other people's worlds Perfect-area complete! I'm definitely waiting here Perfect-area, I hear the voice I desire ah! EAR EAR!! Why? I won't stop, and we pass each other by If I'm your confidante "Are we friends?" "Yes, we are." It's a sad score of 0 No! I'll redo it and rewrite it I'm serious. One more chance please From now, a better future is awaiting More wonderful than now is my life, my life, my life!! |-| Kanji= 放っといて育つものなんだ　なんだろう？ one more chance, one more chance never never give up! one more chance, one more chance never give up! 出会いましては簡単すぎるよ 最初に決めた答えはひとつ ときめきました合格しますか？ 恋も勝負もあわてない コツコツコツと徹夜に溜息 私のなかに天才dreamer 思うことみな叶えばいいな 他人の世界はきにしない Perfect-area complete! 絶対ここで待ってるんだ Perfect-area 望む声が聞こえるよ ah! EAR EAR!! Why? とまらないすれちがい 私が相談相手なら 「友達かい？」　｢友達です。」 悲しき０点だね No! やりなおしかきなおし 本気で one more chance please いまより素敵な未来があるのに いまより素敵に my life, my life, my life!! Full Version Rōmaji= houttoite sodatsu mono nanda nandarou one more chance, one more chance never never give up! one more chance, one more chance never give up! deai mashite wa kantan sugiru yo saisho ni kimeta kotae wa hitotsu tokimekimashita goukakushimasu ka koi mo shoubu mo awatenai KOTSU KOTSU KOTSU to tetsuya ni tameiki watashi no naka ni tensai dreamer omou koto mina kanaeba ii na hito no sekai wa kinishinai Perfect-area complete! zettai koko de matterunda Perfect-area nozomu koe ga kikoeru yo ah! EAR EAR!! Why? tomaranai surechigai watashi ga soudanaite nara tomodachi kai tomodachi desu kanashiki reiten da ne No! yari na oshi kaki na oshi honki de one more chance please ima yori suteki na mirai ga aru no ni ima yori suteki ni my life, my life, my life!! negaimashita yo tsuki ni mo hoshi ni mo kagakuteki ni wa dou ni mo narazu kagayakimashita ashita o yume mite koi de GAMAN o manan da ne MUKU MUKU MUKU to hirogaru amagumo watashi o nurasu shunkan squall nayami goto hora nagare tamitai nakigoto nante wasureyou Passive-nature conversation! kandou shitai motto zutto Passive-nature jibunshidai kawareru yo hi! EAR EAR!! What? sarige naku kiite mita watashi wa benkyou busoku de kanousei arimasu ka shinken wa nanten ka na Yes! dare datte kimi datte maniau give up? It's wrong! kore kara hajimaru kisetsu ni aisatsu kore kara hajimeru my love, my love, my love!! kigatsuita toki ni wa umareteta naze darou saa ne ishiki wa mou sodachi tsutsu aru yo tsuyoku tsuyoku ne Why? tomaranai kono kimochi watashi no benkyou busoku de kanousei arimasu ka sore to mo reiten ka na No! yari na oshi kaki na oshi honki de one more chance please ima yori suteki na mirai ga aru kara ima yori suteki ni my life, my life, my life!! |-| English= Something that grows when you leave it alone- What is it? One more chance, one more chance never never give up! one more chance, one more chance never give up! Meeting someone else is easy to do I've decided the answer first at the beginning My heart throbbing when I'm thinking whether I passed or not I won't be flustered in love or matches Study, study, study and sighing all night I'm a genius dreamer inside me It'd be great if everyone's wishing comes true I won't worry about other people's worlds Perfect-area complete! I'm definitely waiting here Perfect-area, I hear the voice I desire ah! EAR EAR!! Why? I won't stop, and we pass each other by If I'm your confidante "Are we friends?" "Yes, we are." It's a sad score of 0 No! I'll redo it and rewrite it I'm serious. One more chance please From now, a better future is awaiting More wonderful than now is my life, my life, my life!! I wished upon the moon and upon the stars Scientifically, I couldn't do anything about it I dreamed of tomorrow, whose brightness increased And I learned of patience with love Bit by bit by bit, the rainclouds spread I'm wet because a sudden squall It's like all of my worries, look, are washed away Let's forget about our complaints Passive-nature conversation! I want to move you, more and always Passive-nature, I can change by my own choice hi! EAR EAR!! What? Nonchalantly, I tried asking My studying is lacking "Does the possibility..." "Exist?" How many points on the test, I wonder Yes! Anyone, even you Will make it in time; give up? It's wrong! Greetings to the season that starts from now From now I'll start my love, my love, my love!! By the time I realized, why I'm born? I don't know, as my awareness is already growing Strongly, strongly Why? This emotion won't stop My studying is lacking "Does the possibility..." "Exist?" Or have zero marks again? No! I'll redo it and rewrite it I'm serious. One more chance please Because a future more wonderful than now exists More wonderful than now is my life, my life, my life!! |-| Kanji= 放っといて育つものなんだ　なんだろう？ one more chance, one more chance never never give up! one more chance, one more chance never give up! 出会いましては簡単すぎるよ 最初に決めた答えはひとつ ときめきました合格しますか？ 恋も勝負もあわてない コツコツコツと徹夜に溜息 私のなかに天才dreamer 思うことみな叶えばいいな 他人の世界はきにしない Perfect-area complete! 絶対ここで待ってるんだ Perfect-area 望む声が聞こえるよ ah! EAR EAR!! Why? とまらないすれちがい 私が相談相手なら 「友達かい？」　｢友達です。」 悲しき０点だね No! やりなおしかきなおし 本気で one more chance please いまより素敵な未来があるのに いまより素敵に my life, my life, my life!! 願いましたよ月にも星にも 科学的にはどうにもならず かがやき増したあしたを夢みて 恋でガマンを学んだね ムクムクムクと広がる雨雲 私をぬらす瞬間squall 悩みごとほら流れたみたい 泣き言なんて忘れよう Passive-nature conversation! 感動したいもっとずっと Passive-nature 自分次第変われるよ hi! EAR EAR!! What? さりげなくきいてみた 私は勉強不足で ｢可能性・・・」　「ありますか？」 試験は何点かな Yes! だれだってきみだって 間に合う give up? It's wrong! これから始まる季節にあいさつ これから始める my love, my love, my love!! 気がついたときには　うまれてたなぜだろう？ さあね・・・意識はもう育ちつつあるよ つよくつよくね Why? とまらないこのきもち 私の勉強不足で ｢可能性・・・」　「ありますか？」 それとも０点かな No! やりなおしかきなおし 本気で one more chance please いまより素敵な未来があるから いまより素敵に my life, my life, my life!! Kinetic Lyrics 1. (Full Version)= |-|2. (TV Size Version)= Video Category:Music Category:Opening Theme